Aug 13, 2011
'Game Session: Aug 13, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Fantasy Grounds 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log' Chat log started at 13.8.2011 / 20:42:27 World of Darkness for Fantasy Grounds II Copyright 2010 CCP hf. All rights reserved. 'Mahdi' connected 'MJ' connected 'Mahdi' disconnected 'Quimpy' connected 'Mandi' connected Campaign saved. doomfunk: did I award exp last game? Mahdi: 0 successes = 1 Mahdi: Expression 0 MJ (Evan): 7xp iirc Mahdi: Empathy 0, Dexterity +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Evan: Wits +3, Medicine +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Evan: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Carlotta: Presence +3, Brawl +3 (4 successes ) = 36 Mahdi: Weaponry +2, Presence +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 27 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Evan: Composure +2, ph/so unskill -1 (0 successes ) = 1 Evan: Dexterity +3, Persuasion 0 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 28 'Leetsepeak' connected Evan: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 8 Mahdi: This is a normal Ventrue roll: Mahdi: Stamina +4, Politics +3 (3 successes ) = 51 Mahdi: it never ends MJ (Evan): haha doomfunk: And lo, did they remain in session for fifteen years. Campaign saved. Mahdi: nuuuuuuuu Mahdi: +12 (3 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 62 Mahdi: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 7 Mahdi feels very experienced. Mahdi: Filipino Martial Arts +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Mahdi: Dexterity +1, Computer +1, Good Beeding +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 22 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 2 Mahdi: good BEEDING MJ (Evan): ohhhhwaaaaaht Evan: Emotional Detachment +1 (0 successes ) = 6 Mahdi: Doll Face +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Evan: Emotional Detachment +1, Striking Looks +2, Stamina +2, Stealth +2 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 41 MJ (Evan): srprs butsx Mahdi: Gilded Cage +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Madison: Striking Looks 2 Mahdi: Blood +2 (0 successes ) = 7 Madison: Striking Looks +2 (0 successes ) = 11 Evan: Vitae +8 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 53 Madison: Striking Looks 2 Quimpy (Madison): i am fail at rolling Mahdi: Strike a Pose +5 (2 successes ) = 25 Madison: Striking Looks +2 (0 successes ) = 8 Mahdi: there's nothing to it MJ (Evan): haha Campaign saved. Mahdi: Strength +3, Intimidation +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 doomfunk: Hammertime Quimpy (Madison): is mr covert not joining us tonight? doomfunk: No, he told me he wouldn't be available probably. Quimpy (Madison): ah, kay We left off with the pack in that gravel motorpool, with six dead hunters and a bunch of panicked civilians. Mahdi, naturally, resumed his Masquerade cleanup act. Campaign saved. Evan would have called the Sheriff to explain the situation, along with a few texted images from the night's affairs, and then would have retired to his haven with Carlotta. The hunters themselves were covered in fairly valuable military equipment; body armour, Vietnam-era flight helmets, six submachine guns, pistols, machetes, two crossbows, a small collection of flashbangs and incendiary grenades... ...and no ID of any kind. Mahdi returns to the pack after "speaking" with civilians, most of which seem to have either fled in tears, walked away silently, or oddly stumbled back into the streets as if nothing happened. Madison looks around for the vehicle the men might have come in. Or any other vehicle with a lot of storage space. MJ (Evan): I think Evan probably would have taken pictures of their faces also. The hunters, I mean. And not the face of the hunter that Madison shot in the head--what's the point doomfunk: "What's this picture" 'A bloody hole' Campaign saved. Devon: Devon inspects the bodies again, collecting two of each grenade and a pistol if he's able. He seems perturbed by the whole situation. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck me Mandi (Mahdi): Let's go out to the Lobby, Let's go out to the Lobby, Let's go out to the Lobby and have ourselves a drink. of blood. There is no vehicle. Madison: What are we gonna do with all these bodies? MJ (Evan): is the blond woman that I saw via auspex there with them? Teague: Mulch them, maybe. doomfunk: Nope Evan is already gone, but nobody would expect him to know what to do with a bunch of dead bodies... Mahdi: We should take them into the desert and bury them in the sand. Teague is flipping through some scribbles he's taken in a notebook of the white-paint rune phrases they've run across so far. "I feel like we've been following a trail, by the way. Almost seems like it ends here, though." Campaign saved. Carlotta has absconded with Evan. Leetsepeak (Devon): drags his hand through the blood staining the ground. It quickly disappears. He frowns as he "cleans up." Devon: fff Leetsepeak (Devon): man Madison: We don't have any way to get them out into the desert right now. Pile them up. We'll throw a grenade on them. It'll still be a mess but at least no one will have a clue what actually happened here. Devon drags his hand through the blood staining the ground. It quickly disappears. He frowns as he "cleans up." Teague taps his pencil on his chin. "We're surrounded by automobiles. Stage an accident." Madison: They're full of bullets. And bite marks. Mahdi: We could dump them in the canal with the dead horses. 'Nasty Nate' connected Teague nods emphatically. "Nobody would find them for weeks." Teague: Well, nobody who matters. Devon: Strip them first. MJ (Evan): bom chikka wow wow Leetsepeak (Devon): then, fuck them Mahdi: We don't care what the authorities think; we only care if they are found by their friends. Madison: That works. Let's find something with a big trunk. Leetsepeak (Devon): wait Mahdi: Authorities are already owned by baksheesh and blood, they are no threat. Nasty Nate (Nate): are we still at the place where we destroyed the hunters doomfunk: yes MJ (Evan): most everyone is, evan and carlotta left already though doomfunk: crurent topic is: how do i shot body Campaign saved. Nasty Nate (Nate): they are vehicles around them right doomfunk: yep The vehicles present are largely trucks and vans of typical Egyptian construction, work vehicles for the maintenance team. As such, they are full of cigarettes and basically shitty. Nate: Easy. Get one a them vans. MJ (Evan): auto. rickshaws. Nate: I say we take them back to Mahdi's freezer. You still got that right? Madison tries to break the window of a van with the butt of her pistol. Mahdi nods. doomfunk: roll strx2 plz Madison: Strength +1, Strength +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 15 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 MJ (Evan): proud of baby sis and her new career in car theft The window shatters handily, littering the floorboards and seat with glass. Quimpy (Madison): they grow up so fast Nate grins, "I'm kinda impressed you managed to actually break it." Teague whips out his revolver and fires into the air reflexively at the sound of breaking glass, then realizes what is actually going on, and puts his gun away, mumbling an apology. Madison reaches in and pops open door. She crawls in and eventually makes her way to the back to open the back doors of the van from inside. Campaign saved. Madison: Get them inside. I'll see about getting this shitpiece moving. Teague has about the same amount of difficulty moving one of the bodies as one does manipulating corpses in Oblivion. MJ (Evan): I hope he's dragging the body by the head also doomfunk: Nah, like.. one arm Mahdi: We should take note of any unusual witnesses from buildings and such as we leave. Devon takes the body from him and helps it into the van. Repeats for the rest. Nate throws one of the hunters over his shoulder and carries it to the vehicle, depositing it in the back. Teague mumbles thanks and looks back to his notebook. Mahdi scans the windows in the buildings nearby, making a casual yet still stylish attempt to look like he's attentive. Leetsepeak (Devon): Oh Mahdi, swoon Madison is bent into the driver's seat of the van, fiddling with the wiring in an attempt to hotwire the van. Something she sadly does nto excel at. Mahdi: Wits +1, Composure +3 (1 success ) = 19 Quimpy (Madison): fucking mahdi has the luckiest dice ever Mahdi: Presence +3, Composure +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 44 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 doomfunk: Youre the one who nailed two successes on a two-die pool MJ (Evan): That's because everything ventrue touch turns to gold Quimpy (Madison): what should I roll for hotwiring the van? help a dummy out Campaign saved. Mandi (Mahdi): That's because the only thing ventrue touches is gold* There don't seem to be any express witnesses; this maintenance route is basically underneath a roadway. But man, Mahdi does look good while peering. Teague: I'd say either wits+larceny, or wits+drive/2 Teague speaks in riddles. Madison: Wits +3, Drive +3 (4 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 45 Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 doomfunk: jesus madison is liek the golden child Madison: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Leetsepeak (Devon): with your avatars in my screen, this is twice as scary Madison totally hotwires that bitch. Devon watches, impressed. Damn, girl. Madison looks surprised as the van starts up on the first try. She does a tiny fistpump that is likely visible to no one else from the way she's slumped over. Nate is about to shove her over, but is stopped when she actually succeeds. His expression fades to one of awe. He is speechless. Campaign saved. Teague Teague is distracted, nearby. Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague. Teague might be the miserablest pokemon. Mahdi: We should fashion a bomb and move it to an area that is ripe for turmoil. The Muslim brotherhood owns the south, and such explosions would be completely acceptable. Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Politics +3 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 40 Mahdi: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 7 Nate shrugs, "Sounds good to me." Devon Devon shrugs too. Teague: Yes, that's great, we should do that. Madison: Where do we get a bomb? The guys had like all the grenades. Nate: Didn't you hear? Muslims everywhere, a bomb should be easy to find. Teague: 1 success you get 1 RollAgain = 12 Madison: That's so racist, bro. Also -- Big Backpack Guy, if you recall him, conveniently had C4 in his bag. Devon holds up the incendiary grenades. Nate grins. Mahdi: We can drive it down to the highway between Southern Cairo (Maadi) and Tura, along the El-nasr road, before the City of the Dead. It's a common channel between the Muslim Brotherhood territories and the rest of Cairo. It would not be unexpected. Madison: Okay, get all of it into the back. But CAREFULLY. I don't want to get blown up on top of all the other shit that's happened tonight. Teague: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 9 Campaign saved. Devon: doesn't know shit about bombs. Pockets his incendiary grenades. Nate: Welp, hope somebody knows how to rig bombs. Teague: 1 success = 9 Leetsepeak (Devon): kill me Teague piles into the back of the van with all the boom. He sets his notebook aside for a second, poking some electrodes into the dense material of the C4. Devon walks a bit away from the truck for a few minutes. Madison sits nervously in the driver's seat. Nate does too. Nate backs away from the van AS WELL. Madison pushes Nate out of her lap and to the GROUND. Campaign saved. Devon: skype crashed Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck in OOC doomfunk: :[ Leetsepeak (Devon): goddammit thats even worse The Boom Plan, from here, goes off smoothly. Corpses disposed of, and I can only imagine the pack capers away like a band of merry ourang-outangs. It is, of course, nearing dawn; for your own safety, you should retire to your havens. After all, it's been a long night. Nate does so. Madison puts on her sunglasses and walks away from the explosion without looking at it. Teague runs away from the explosion and jumps at the last minute. Madison then went home and died her little death. Devon: heads back with Teague, interrogating him about the bomb rigging, retiring whenever the two schoolgirls usually to to death. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck Campaign saved. Nate returns to his hole several feet below the surface. Nate several feet of course meaning about 50 Campaign saved. INSERT FOREVER KNIGHT INTRO SEQUENCE MONTAGE, THANKS BTW CANADA FOR THAT. Nate dreams of marshmallows. Night falls. What in shit are you weirdoes doing. Campaign saved. Madison wakes up again for the next night and texts Evan. "Thanks for bailing. You missed the fireworks." Nate emerges from his hole and tries calling Queen Bitch again. There is no answer from whoever the Queen Cunt contact ID is associated with. Evan shows up to the Caliphate, looking almost as pain and drawn as he used to. He'll text back to Madison with, "Carlotta left me. Glad you had fun. :) " Devon probably made Teague explain what the shit happened while he was gone. He is still confused. Mahdi returns to the Caliphate and poses on his throne as others dance around dramatically. MJ (Evan): pale/pain, emo emo emo Teague isn't much more lucid than Devon, so between the two of them, they only compound their confusion. Madison drives to the Caliphate too. Along the way she texts Evan back: "How Terrible :)" Madison, of course, drives better when doing something else. She skates her way through traffic while texting. Devon gives up quickly and drives them both to the Caliphate. Nobody texts the weirdoes. Devon looks frustrated as he walks in. Campaign saved. Teague has several books and his notebook with him. Nate fucks around in an internet cafe before heading to the Caliphate. Madison takes a seat with the others and puts her feet up on the table. Gross. Nate naturally, comes in after everyone is already there, chewing on a toothpick. Evan just looks hungover. Devon looks at Evan. Raises a brow. Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Recipient not found, usage: /w recipient message Evan: Carlotta's gone. I don't expect she'll be coming back. Teague: What? Nate shrugs. Evan looks like someone drowned his kitten. Devon: Why? Madison asks idly as she looks at something on her phone. "What happened?" Devon wants him to say it, bitch. Nate: One less mouth to feed. Evan shrugs, looking miserable. Nate: Who cares anyway? Ain't like you guys were married. And if you were that's dumb as hell, you're vampires. Nate continues chewing on his toothpick. Devon nods in agreement. True that, brotherman. Evan looks at Nate blankly for a long while. Madison: T'is better to have suddenly loved upon entering a bizarro world then lost then to blahblahblah, you know the rest. Nate looks in Devon's direction, "So uh.. where the fuck've you been anyway?" Campaign saved. Devon: shrugs. "I have no recollection. I'm thinking it's a potential problem." Teague: I... Why would she just leave like that? She's been with this pack for longer than I've been a vampire. Evan looks at his phone, and then at Mahdi. Mahdi nods solemnly to Evan. Nate: YOu don't know that.. she ain't even Carlotta the pirate bitch, she's Carlotta the.. whatever the fuck. Could be different in this.. ..whatever. Reality. Madison: Well if I see that bitch again, I'll run her over. Nobody breaks my big brother's heart. Madison leans in and pinches Evan's cheek with a bit of a mocking look. Nate just laughs. Derisively. Evan looks startled but then goes along with it. Madison: Anyone hear back from the Prince yet? Teague looks at Mahdi. Devon remains impassive. Mahdi taps out something on his iphone. "Not yet. I'll text him." Mahdi: Presence +3, Politics +3, Status +2 (3 successes ) = 47 Campaign saved. Nate: Ten bucks says we don't even get a fuckin' thank you. Teague: Thank you, Nate. Mahdi 's phone beeps in the most absurdly classic iphone ringtone. He glances at it and looks at the others. "We should go to the tower to speak with the Prince." Devon: That was nice. Nate gives Teague a thumbs up. Nate: Ooo an in-person meeting. Nate: That means he's either gonna kill us or. Evan: stands and zips up his hooded sweatshirt, "Doesn Evan: Doesn't matter. Nate shrugs. Madison: Maybe he'll make you a real boy, Nate. Evan: We still have to go, either way. Evan: Madison and I were on the last prince's bad side, and we survived. Devon got a new shirt, BY THE WAY. "Shall we?" Mahdi: If he wanted us dead, we'd be escorted there, most likely. Or sent away to do a particularly impossible task. Teague: Maybe he'll take us all for a magic carpet tour. We'd best get going, I guess... You know the saying about princes and ponies. Madison gets up slowly and throws her purse over her shoulder. She shoots out a quick text to whoever this 'Babycakes' on her phone is: 'WhoRU?" Nate grins, shrugging and flicking his toothpick at Madison. Teague picks up his shit. The shit that is his. His. Him. He. Campaign saved. Devon walks Teague out to their ride to head off! Madison takes out her gun and shoots Nate in the face. Madison not really though. Mahdi puts the body in a van and blames it on terrorism. Evan just walks along with Madison. He was lucky enough to get hit with the toothpick instead, and doesn't look like he gives a shit. Nate heads out and decides to ride with Teague and Devon since he lacks one of his own. Nate does, in fact, lack his own Teague and Devon. Madison takes her own car. And probably takes Evan with her. Roaaadtriiiip. Mahdi has one of each, and rides with Devon, who does not seem to have a death wish. Evan tries to get in Madison's car, if she stops locking and unlocking the doors when he lifts the handle. Madison did that to cheer him up. Or to make him feel worse. You decide. As they arrive at the Cairo Tower, Mukhtar Bey meets them at the same service entrance they saw him at before. "Hello. Good work last night, even though it apparently wasn't enough." Nate: What the fuck did we fight, anyway? Devon: It never is. Nate has a new toothpick he is now chewing on. Campaign saved. Madison: What do you mean 'not enough'? Devon looks at his toothpicks. Realizes they aren't bone. He feels sad inside. Nate is a little sad too. Bey strokes his beard. "We had a nearly-identical creature assault our people in Saqqara. Something about 'the girl', and then it started shouting about 'pretenders to the coterie'." Madison silently contemplates Nate's Freudian oral compulsions. Teague: 2 successes you get 1 RollAgain = 35 Teague: Reroll +1 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 10 Teague: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Evan: Intelligence +4, Occult +1 (2 successes ) = 27 Nate: The fuck are pretenders to the coterie? Teague: Us, I think. It was only talking about the girl when we fought it. Nate: We're a coterie? Devon: Occult +2, Intelligence +4 (2 successes ) = 36 Teague rubs his left eye. "I don't /feel/ like I'm pretending." Devon nods in respond to Bey's stroking. Oh, if he had a beard like that, he'd stroke it all night. Campaign saved. Madison: And here I thought it was talking about me. Madison sighs wistfully. Evan continues being glum and silent despite the banter. Devon: A ghost, maybe. The same spirit possessing two different people. Bey ushers everyone in, and up into a very nice elevator. Gilded, and with polished ebony wall panels, it was clearly no small expense. The Prince's private elevator. Mahdi is impressed, but also expected nothing less. Nate: A ghost can make a guy big and beefy like that? Since when? Devon wishes he had ebony wall panels. Oh, if he had ebony wall panels, he'd stroke them all night. Nate files into the elemavator. Madison sidles up to Bey and smiles at him flirtatiously. Any port in a storm. Mandi (Mahdi): knowledge(ghosts) Mahdi: Intelligence +3, Occult +1 (2 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 28 Mahdi: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 4 Devon: follows suit, apparently Mahdi has got his back. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck me with a metal poker Leetsepeak (Devon): but not really Evan: Our 'undead' state makes us strong, fast, so on. It stands to reason other conditions may have other effects. Nate: 0 successes = 6 Nate: Yeah but.. ghosts? I thought they just y'know.. messed up chairs'n shit. Nate: Demons are all about possession though. Bey offers Madison a polite smile. Though he rarely smiles, when he does he seems very fatherly. You know, if you ignore the sucking chest wound and faint air of the grave about him. Campaign saved. Evan adjusts the aviator shades he's wearing, but doesn't comment about demons. Teague: Dice +5, Dice +3 (3 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 43 Mahdi returns the smile and chats with Bey about his day. Teague: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 3 Mahdi: Presence +3, Socialize +3 (2 successes ) = 28 Madison leans back on on of the ebony panelled walls. Since apparently Mahdi is going to chat him up. Saved from awkward convo. Evan seems like he's studying his sister. Either that or staring at the wall, really. Bey is somewhat reticent to describe his day. He adjusts his sash for a moment, self-consciously touching his abdomen as he does. Devon is studying these wallpanels. Oh my goodness. Nate continues chew chew chewing on his toothpick, looking around aimlessly. Madison takes out her gun and shoots Nate in the face. In her imagination. Mahdi talks to Bey about public political situations that arose in the last week in the Prince's court. Whether he likes it or not. Nate as she looks at him imagining this, he gives her the V fingers and tongue with a grin. Mahdi: Manipulation +3, Politics +3 (1 success ) = 23 Campaign saved. The elevator glides to a halt, doors sliding open silently. Not even a ding. Outside the aperture lies a short hallway with elegant, but stern, doors to either side. Bey leads the pack through the hall, and through some sort of secret door to an antechamber to the restaurant the Prince holds court in. There is an excellent view of the city from here, by the way, especially considering there are windows ringing the restaurant completely. The lighting is dim, moody, seductive; the chairs leather-padded teak at highly polished tables of the same wood, with intricate scrolling engraving down the legs and along the borders. The prince’s court is in a centrally-located lounge area, with coffee tables and plush sofas; a wispy blond man in a bizarre outfit is seated in a small collection of chairs, engaging in brief discussions with various people as they come and go. Many of them seem to want to linger nearby, but with a casual wave of his hand, they do leave. Resting against the blond man’s chair is an ornate longsword, scabbarded, with a swordbelt wrapped snugly about it; its hilt strongly resembles a papal cross. It is probably the tackiest weapon you’ve ever seen in your life. The Prince of Cairo, Ivrah d’Acre, is a svelte man in his late twenties. His forehead and nose bear a cross in some sort of greasy black substance, and he’s wearing an outfit that would look utterly appropriate on Klaus Nomi or Gary Glitter; a flat black bodysuit under a tabard-like garment of an iridescent grey weave with a flaring collar, turn-cuffed gloves, and pointed-toed calf-height boots. His platinum hair is close-cropped, but uneven, and very slightly wavy - it looks like he cut it himself without the aid of a mirror. There’s a severity to him that his frankly ridiculous appearance only slightly softens. In truth, he looks like the male version of an evil Disney queen. And Bey leads you all directly to him, taking up a position at his side. Teague: 3 successes = 35 Mahdi kneels immediately before the Prince in a gesture of obedience, keeping his head bowed as he waits to be addressed. Nate tries not to laugh at the prince's ridiculous getup. He succeeds, sort of. Madison tries to strikes her most aloof pose. Mahdi: Composure +3, Socialize +3, Status +2 (3 successes ) = 40 Campaign saved. Ivrah d'Acre gives Mahdi a subtle, two-fingured gesture indicating he may rise. Evan follows Madison, looking more cool than usual because he's inadvertantly emo tonight. Mahdi does so, and formally introduces the pack by their proper names. Nate doesn't kneel at all, he just sort of.. looks nonchalantly at the prince, waiting for him to speak. Ivrah d'Acre holds up his hand. "I know your names, thank you." Madison: Expression +3, Presence +4 (5 successes you get 2 RollAgains) = 50 Madison: Reroll +2 (0 successes ) = 2 Evan: 0 successes = 4 Ivrah d'Acre touches two fingers to his temple. "Tell me how you killed the beast." Nate: We punched it in the balls. Nate grins like only he can. Mukhtar Bey snorts. Ivrah d'Acre: No, really. Madison: He's actually not exaggerating. Mahdi punched his nuts so hard he died. Nate gestures at the prince with his toothpick, "Really." Devon: did everything that was asked before, totally. He lets the others do the talking as usual! Lazy fucker. Ivrah d'Acre nods. "And the hunters you reported? Do we know who they are?" Mahdi raises a hand patiently, "We disguised ourselves to attract its attention, and rode the subway which was its haunt. It attacked, as we predicted, and we used a combination of explosives and martial prowess to down the beast." Campaign saved. Madison: I think one of the guys took a picture of them after the fact. They didn't have any ID on them that we could see. Evan: We have photos of the hunters. They were led by a blond woman who was absent during the fray and likely still lives. Evan: Intelligence +4, Med:Hema +4, Blutalchemie +2 (1 success ) = 31 Madison gives Evan a look. Devon frowns faintly. Nate: Blond woman, when the fuck did this happen? Nate eyes Evan. Evan: I found some of her hair, smelled her perfume. She closed Devon into that room. I suppose she may have been fleeing the hunters as well, and not fleeing from our group. Devon: I don't believe she lead them. Evan: The hunters...I analyzed their blood, they're from several countries. Evan: The states, germany, france, south africa. If this is an organized operation, which it seems to be, it has global recruitment. Nate: Aw, togetherness. Isn't that nice? Setting aside your differences to hunt horrible creatures of the night? Madison: So Debbie Harry brought the hunters down on us? Evan mutters, "One of the men was previously addicted to vampire vitae." Nate 's grin fades quickly at that, "Woah wait, what the fuck? He was a ghoul?" Campaign saved. Evan shrugs, "Was once. Not when he died." Devon frowns even harder. Clearly supernatural power is the only thing preventing his mouth from FALLING OFF. Teague: Makes some sense. I mean, if I were - hypothetically - going to - again, hypothetically - hunt creatures of the night, I would want inside information on them, as much as possible. Madison rubs her forehead and mumbles. "We should really talk more before we do shit like this." Nate: Yeah, that does figure. Nate: And yeah, stop withholding shit, I don't care how emo you are or how much you hate the rest of us. This shit is good to know. Teague: He probably found out just today. Nate: Still. Teague sets his books and notebooks down, flipping through his notebook to his recordings of the symbols they found, and opening both books to a few dogeared pages. "Like what I found out today." Mahdi looks slightly perturbed by the sudden explosion of information. His glowing blue eye twitches noticeably. Evan clears his throat, "I had intended to inform you. We arrived here before I found an opportunity. Regardless, now is not the time to discuss this." Nate grunts, shrugging. Madison: Anyway... Teague indicates in both books. "The glyphs we found were spells of warding and proof against detection. If you look, um..." He points to a section of the first passage, from the tunnel. "Here, this is a name." Devon leans to look over at Teague's notes. Campaign saved. Teague: It says 'I, Hyapatia'. Remember her? Nate: No. Nate: Wait wait.. Nate: The mummy? Teague taps his temple at Nate. "She's the curator of Lot 14." Madison gives the Prince a quick look to gauge his mood during all of this. Nate: Oohh. Ivrah d'Acre is just taking this all in. Nate: Man you'd think I'd remember that since I found it. Evan: Not really. Nate gives a stupid chuckle and grin. Devon: Shit happens. Devon goes back to never speaking. Nate then flips Evan the bird. Evan doesn't bother to react. Ivrah d'Acre taps Nate with his scabbarded sword. "Stay on task." Nate frowns like :C and says no more. Campaign saved. Ivrah d'Acre: So. There are spells written by, and focused on, Hyapatia, and this flaming behemoth is searching for a girl. I see no coincidence here. Ivrah d'Acre: This also explains her disappearance. Tell me, have you found any trace of her? Devon: shakes his head. Not as far as he knows. Leetsepeak (Devon): fuck butts Nate speaks up, "Well b-.." He cuts himself off, thinking it's probably better if he doesn't talk about the 'other' reality. Teague grows quiet and retreats from the conversation slightly. Mahdi: I believe this is the summary of our current knowledge of the situation. We have not found a trace of her, or an explicit connection, but we will be pursuing those leads in addition to the identity and circumstances of the hunter organization. Madison: Well I guess that's something to follow up then. I'll hit up some clubs. See if anyone knows her. Nate: I'll do my usual skulking, see if any brokers know anything. Maybe call Pete. Ivrah d'Acre shakes his head. "She's a speaker and philosopher with the Ordo Dracul. Somewhat reclusive, tended to take her blood in private from trusted ghouls. The only club she's known to frequent is my restaurant here." Devon looks interested now! Nate looks like he has nfi who the hell that organization is. Ivrah d'Acre: Tell me about Lot 14. Campaign saved. Evan: Hyapatia is not blond, so we still have to find out who that woman was. Devon, you don't recall anything else about her? She was speaking with you, it seemed. Devon: shakes his head. "I know I felt comforted in her presence. That is not a common thing. Beyond that, I recall nothing." Evan: Great. Evan: Thanks, chief. Really great. Devon gives him a blank stare. He's either retarded or plotting his murder. Evan fiddles with his phone briefly, completely unconcerned with Devon's vapid stares. Campaign saved. Ivrah d'Acre raises an eyebrow. "And Lot 14?" Nate: So there was this pig man statue and uh.. I dunno we went in and there was a bunch of magic shit in there. Something happened, everything went dark, and then... we found Dhaler Mendi who was yelling about his pack. That we killed. Apparently. Evan doesn't seem completely thrilled that they're discussing this in public. Ivrah d'Acre 's expression immediately shifts. Nate: Wits +3, Expression +2 (1 success you get 1 RollAgain) = 31 Nate: Reroll +1 (0 successes ) = 4 Devon looks at Nate. Goddammit Nate. Teague: God damnit, Nate. Ivrah d'Acre backhands Teague with a resounding crack. "Do not blaspheme." Teague flies backwards a couple feet before tumbling down. He groans weakly. Evan puts his hand on Madison's shoulder, taking note of the exits as nonchalantly as he can. Mahdi loosk displeased, which is the default Ventrue face, so it's fine. Madison discretely reaches into her purse. Nothing going on here... Ivrah d'Acre also has the default Ventrue face right now. It's a good face. Ivrah d'Acre: So, unless I miss my guess, you are telling me that you touched a 'pig man', and suddenly regained consciousness just after disposing of Aniruddha's illegitimate childer. Nate shrugs and nods. Evan looks at Nate like this is solely his situation. Campaign saved. Devon ain't sayin' shit. Ivrah d'Acre looks at Mahdi. "Were you present for this... 'event'?" Mahdi: Yes, I was, but I cannot be sure what transpired. An enchanted statue perhaps. We are not equipped to assess such magicks. 'Leetsepeak' disconnected 'Leetsepeak' connected Campaign saved. Leetsepeak (Devon): kay, back Leetsepeak (Devon): fucking hate that, losing my log of things Ivrah d'Acre runs a finger down his jaw. "So you back his claim." He looks up to Bey, for a moment, then looks at Mahdi. "Well." Mahdi: Save vs. Death =( +1 (0 successes ) = 5 Evan keeps his eyes on the prince, as he puts his arm around Madison's shoulders. He might be getting ready to pick her up and bolt, who knows? Ivrah d'Acre: This is convenient, in a way, all these trifles and grievances beginning around the same time. Ivrah d'Acre: I believe... whatever happened to you is the same event that brought this shit to my door. Nate: Uh, sorry? Ivrah d'Acre taps Nate on the crown with his scabbarded sword, again. "Pay attention, rotkin. I do not repeat myself." Campaign saved. Nate: No I meant, I-..nevermind. Evan: Look to Hyapatia then. We have done nothing but what we've been instructed to do by you and yours, since the incident. Devon: shakes his head at Nate. Goddammit, Nate. Nate thumbs to Evan and nods. Ivrah d'Acre: Given your conduct since this empirically determined, but as-yet unidentified event has been overwhelmingly improved, I am lending you my support in this matter. Madison firmly grips the handle of the sexy new gun in her purse...and then releases it. Mahdi bows his head to the Prince. "It is appreciated, my Prince." Evan looks down at his feet, figuring this is a lot like being called to the principal's office or something. Ivrah d'Acre rises from his seat- he looks even thinner standing. "Obviously, locating Hyapatia is crucial. You seem to have no leads as to her whereabouts, unfortunately." Evan: You said yourself that she frequents your restaurant here. Campaign saved. Mahdi nods, looking pensive. "I may be able to pull up some information from my contacts as well." Evan: Perhaps others within the Ordo Dracul, or from this establishment, may prove useful. Ivrah d'Acre: Indeed, but she has been noted as missing from her holdfast by her ghouls; the painted passages in the subway indicate her as their author and subject, and your miserable poet described one as proof against detection. Teague clambers to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Evan seems to be fiddling with his phone. Devon seems eager to leave! Nate does too. Campaign saved. Evan: Whatever you require of us, we'll be about. If we may leave now? Teague: I can do nothing for you with this little at our disposal. Do let me know if you uncover more information or can discern some capacity in which I may be of aid. And, of course, our black-scarved Saracen is known for his skill with a blade, should you need martial support. Simply call. Evan: It seems we have much to do this evening. Ivrah d'Acre said all that. Mahdi: Of course, my Prince. We will keep you aprised of our findings. Thank you for inviting us to your court. Ivrah d'Acre sits down once more. "And thank you for dealing with those hunters. I shudder to think what would have happened had they run across dear Hyapatia, or some clutch of neonates." Mahdi bows strictly with his head lowered again, waiting for dismissal. Ivrah d'Acre: Feel free to stay, or go, at your leisure. I suppose I should see to the neighing and braying of barnyard animals. Ivrah d'Acre gestures for a pair of petitioners/harpies to come over to him, as he says this. Evan lets his arm slide away from Madison, now that he doesn't have to potentially make a break for it. He indicates the exit, "Let's be on our way, shall we?" Madison does a showy little bow to the Prince and leaves. Better to get out before anything stupider is said. Campaign saved. Nate just turns and leaves. Evan leaves the 'before Nate says something else fucking retarded in public' part off Devon bolts, but in a dignified, cool way. Like Blade. Mahdi backs out of the room in a series of bows in some sort of overly polite manner. Evan is fucking typing away on his phone. Watch how fast he can type 'motherfucker' Teague scoops up his books and notes and staggers after his pack. Devon tries to get everybody to reconvene elsewhere or atleast outside of the Prince's immediate domain. Or maybe just talks to Teague. "Ordo Dracul?" Nate: No fuckin' clue. Mahdi: We should have a ... meeting. Mahdi glances at Evan. Nate: We're having one right now. Evan: Let's speak at the Caliphate. Mahdi: I don't conduct business in parking lots. Nate: Oohh a "meeting." Fine. Campaign saved. Madison fantasizes about shootiing Nate again. Evan: I will, of course, tell you what I know. Assuming I know anything additional of value, it is yours to use. Mahdi gets in someone's car randomly, in the Queen seat. Nate rides with Devon and Teague again. Evan rides with Madison again. Where to? Madison drives to the Caliphate begrudgingly. Mahdi: = 7 Devon aways to the Caliphate. Mahdi with Mahdi. Campaign saved. The Caliphate is much as you left it - it's not been too long, after all. Mahdi: We can go into the side room and discuss things privately. Nate goes into the side room to discuss things privately. Devon goes into the Nate to discuss sides privately. Devon room Mahdi hate Teague goes into the privates to discuss the side room things. Madison lingers on the dance floor for a moment. But then what. Madison shrugs it off and goes to the side room. Campaign saved. Evan heads to the private room, holding the door open for Madison as she cuts in front of him. Mahdi sits at the head of the table and taps his fingers on the table impatiently. Evan: "I seem to have Hyapatia's number on my cellphone." Nate: What the fuck, man?? Evan: I've been texting her since the meeting with the prince, where Teague FINALLY mentioned that she was involved Nate just looks at Evan like he's a huge asshole. And he is. Evan: That was the first I heard she was involved. Evan: Would you like to see the rest of the contacts on my phone? I'm not being intentionally evasive or unhelpful. Teague: I had to double-check some references to properly decipher the script. I'm sorry I wasn't prepared on-site. Mahdi: Have you been speaking with her recently? Evan tosses his phone on the table. "She wants to meet us in Bab el-Futuh" Nate: She wants to meet us, eh? Think it's a trap? Evan: Only since her name came up at elysium. Evan: I had to work hard to convince her we were allies, as you can see in my text backlog, if you want to check it for yourself. Mandi (Mahdi): Knowledge( Bab el-Futuh ) Evan: Despite having her number, I apparently was unknown to her. Nate shrugs. "Could still be a trap." Madison: We should go in force then. Campaign saved. Evan: Is she our enemy? Nate considers this. "Could be." Madison: Even if she isn't, she's being hunted. Evan: Consider what the prince has said, and what she says in that conversation. Evan indicates his phone. Teague: I don't know. She was, but I have-- I have this feeling she is in a very similar state to us. Mahdi: We might have a few of us in hiding to watch the conversation and jump in if things go awry. Evan 's phone's background is a risque picture of carlotta. Enjoy that, bitches. Nate: She was an enemy in the otherworld. Who's to say that's changed? Mahdi: Have two people go to speak with her, the others watch from a distance. Nate: Remember, the enemy of my enemy is still my enemy. Teague: She was the one seeing to that bizarre statue, and Nate did say she went missing. Madison enjoyed it. Madison: Does that apply here, Nate? Evan: Nate, please cut out the pearls of wisdom. With what happened in Elysium, I just can't be bothered to listen to you right now. Mahdi: You know I do not care about anyone's personal life, but when it involves a disappeared pack member, I must ask. Nate: Depending on where this place is at I could uh.. monitor from underground. Mahdi: Please explain Carlotta. Nate: Mleh mleh mleh, fuck off, both a ya. Evan: She and I showed up here, after Lot 14, clearly different. She wasn't even herself anymore, as you saw. Devon looks prepared to speak, after Evan spills. It IS girl's night afterall. Evan: I was blood bonded to her, if that's the term. Teague? Evan: Regardless, I was, and am, bonded to her still. She's the one who left me. Evan: Is this really important? It's unrelated. A breakup. As you can all tell, there was no vinculum between us here. Campaign saved. Nate: No it's not important. Teague: Hm? A blood bond? Um, yes, that's the term, I think. Teague: So did you, uh... you know. Nate makes a face. Madison: At any rate. We should come prepared for ugliness to this. She had hunters on her trail before. Whose to say there won't be more? Evan: I would do anything to have her back. If wishes were horses, as they say. Evan ignores Teague's question. Nate: And demons. Mahdi: Alright. Teague: I guess we just came into a lot of guns and those newfangled breastplates. Can you even call those breastplates? Evan: Teague, we need to know more about those writings. The origins of those behemoths, as well. Madison: Bulletproof vests, Grandpa. Nate: We could send a couple of us to meet with her while anybody who's good at hiding sort of uh.. watches from a distance. Teague nods. "I'll see what I can find. I heard a strange, tinny echo when it was shouting, I think I have a few books I can look into for more information." Evan: Please do. Evan: There's also the possibility that Hyapatia will recognize any of us. Devon: If she's familiar with me, I may be a good choice. Evan: And have had...dealings with her. Devon sounds... eager? What the fuck, Devon? What the fuck? Evan: You as well? Campaign saved. Evan gets his phone back from whoever had it. Devon: If she is the woman from before, I would assume that to be the case. Evan: Assume nothing, shall we? Evan: Another thing... Evan: Teague, we need you to perform the rite. We're not truly a pack anymore. Mahdi: Good point. Nate: Fuck that, why do we want to be a pack again? Teague: Do we know anything about this Ordo Dracul? I always told Bram he was in love with his own fiction, but if there was really a Dracula I'll eat my own shirt. Evan: Because I don't fucking trust any of you. Nate: Fair enough. Mahdi: Because otherwise someone may shoot you in the face. Madison does that thing doom just said. >INSERT VINCULUM HERE< Campaign saved. 'Mandi' disconnected Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Campaign saved. Evan: Wits +3, Occult +1, Auspex +3 (5 successes you get 3 RollAgains) = 56 Evan: Reroll +3 (1 success ) = 21 Evan: Dexterity +3, Subterfuge +2 (2 successes you get 1 RollAgain) = 29 Evan: Reroll +1 (1 success ) = 8 Campaign saved. Devon: Wits +2, Composure +2 (0 successes ) = 14 Campaign saved. Campaign saved. 'Leetsepeak' disconnected 'Quimpy' disconnected Category:Game session Category:August Category:2011 Category:Log Category:Fantasy Grounds